Makoto's Angel
by Jess Tiggs
Summary: Makoto struggles with her feelings for Minako and the lifestyle she has chosen. Angsty, unrequited love action abounds. MakotoMinako.[Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This story depicts two girls in love (Makoto and Minako).  
If you have a problem with that please evolve. If not, well it's just an angst filled, unrequited love story, with no real plot. (Revised from original)

**Disclaimer:** The Sailor Moon characters are not mine.  
I'm just using them for my own romantic pleasure.  
I promise I'll put them back as soon as I'm done with them.

* * *

Chapter 1

Makoto glanced over at Minako again trying to get a better glimpse of her without her knowing. She had been doing this a lot lately and hoped no one noticed. She looked back down at her homework trying to concentrate once again while Ami droned on to Usagi about her math problems, trying to help. Minako was absently twirling her hair around her finger while looking over her work, her lips pursed. Makoto caught a glance of her through her bangs again and let out a soft sigh unknowingly.

"Something wrong Makoto?" Rei asked tilting her head in question.

Makoto could feel her cheeks start to grow warm as everyone looked at her for an answer. Her voice slightly hesitant a little more scratchy than usual she answered. "Oh... I... I just find this work so ...so boring. You guys want to take a break and have our snack? I made muffins with chocolate chips-"

"Chocolate chips mmmmm, yeah let's eat them now!" Usagi clamored, her mouth watering with anticipation.

"Oh Usagi-chan, if you would think as much with your brain as you do with your stomach you wouldn't be having these problems with your math scores." Ami said rolling her eyes. Minako giggled and Makoto tried to control her blush more and quickly turned to get up before it became a deeper shade of pink.

Rei turned to Ami and asked in a hushed voice, "Do you think Makoto has been acting strange lately? She kind of has this dreamy look on her face all the time-"

"Ooooooo, maybe she's in love. You know she has a crush on every boy she sees, and she thinks every one of them look like her old sempai so-"

"Usagi, do you always have to interrupt me when I'm trying to talk. You-"

"Me!" Usagi squealed. "You're the one always going on about something when I have something to say-"

"Well you're not one to say anything meatball head," Rei screeched, both tempers were flying now, "you have a crush on every boy you glance at too, so I don't see how you could-"

Makoto came back in right then with a tray of muffins and a curious look. Ami was rolling her eyes and Minako looked like she was just about to burst out in a giggle fit. But the argument was already forgotten by Usagi as she dove for the muffins leaving Rei's words to trail off, and her temper to boil. Minako did start giggling then and put her hand on Rei's arm to calm her. Rei let out an exasperated sigh and scowled at Usagi who was already on her second muffin with crumbs all over her face.

Makoto watched as Minako brushed her fingers against Rei's arm and thought how soft that touch must have been. She tried shaking the thought from her head when she noticed Rei waving a hand in front of her face.

"Hello, Mako-chan, you in there? Mars to Makoto... come in Makoto."

"What-huh?" Makoto gathered herself somewhat.

"I asked you about sparring later on tomorrow, weren't you listening?" Rei then turned to Ami and Usagi and gestured toward Makoto, "See what I mean, all dreamy and spaced out."

Makoto blinked and started blushing again. Minako giggled more and her blush got brighter. "Seems like you've been caught Mako-chan," Minako said with a wicked smile.

Makoto just about died right there and was on the verge of fleeing in panic.

"Yeah, Mako-chan," Usagi interrupted her thoughts and said with her mouth full. "We know you've got a new crush, now 'fess up and tell us his name. You can't keep it a secret forever."

This time Makoto almost died with relief while her mind raced for an explanation. "Well I guess I should tell you, um... I don't know his name but he looks exactly like my old sempai," everyone groaned, "and... er... I saw him walk past the temple the other day..." she fidgeted a little and looked over to Minako who had a beaming smile aimed right at her. She sighed happily and continued, "He was so dreamy." Everyone groaned again except for Minako who only laughed good-naturedly at her friend's continuity. Makoto set down the tray of muffins on the study table and things went back to normal again. She spared a last glance at Minako before really buckling down and working on her assignment.

The time passed quickly and the study group ended with little more said on Makoto's new crush and a lot more said on Usagi's eating habits by Rei, which sparked another argument. While the attention was on Usagi and Rei, Makoto got several more chances to glance at Minako's perfectly curved neck. It was time to leave and they were all gathering their books, getting ready to go. Ami was going to go home with Usagi to give her extra help with her math, and Rei had to clean up and get the temple ready for some visitors her grandfather was having over. Makoto had nothing left to do and was going to dawdle home through the park. The same could be said for Minako and she hated to be bored.

"Mako-chan, do you have any plans after we leave here?" When the taller girl shook her head no, Minako continued, "You want to go to the park or the arcade or something and kill some time with me?"

"S-sure, that would be great."

A few minutes later they were in the walking slowly through the park and enjoying the spring weather. Most of the flowers were up in bloom. Things seemed peaceful. "So Mako-chan, are you going to tell me more about this new crush of yours?" Minako asked smiling up at her, she always seemed to be smiling or laughing. Makoto blushed again and looked at the ground, but before she could stutter out a lie Minako brushed her bangs aside gentle and touched her cheek lightly. "You know you're adorably cute when you blush Mako-chan," she giggled. "I'm surprised you don't have to beat your crushes off with a stick," she paused in thought and laughed. "...not that you would need a stick. Usagi-chan told me about how you first met each other."

Makoto didn't know what to say. She had a thousand thoughts running through her head. She looked around trying to find something that would change the conversation when Minako grabbed her had and pointed across the lawn. "Look Mako-chan, a swing set. I haven't been on a swing in ages." She started tugging on the taller girl's hand leading them to the swings. Makoto was relieved that Mina's attention was averted from her and allowed herself to be dragged to the play ground. There were a few little kids running about playing on the slide and the jungle gym. They were by far the oldest "kids" there but Minako didn't care and Makoto was too distracted to mind.

Mina grabbed the chains and sat then immediately started to backpedal. As she started swinging Makoto sat and realized there was no way she was going to be able to do it. Her knees poked up at an angle, her legs being too long to tuck beneath her without her feet dragging. She looked annoyingly at her long legs and wished for the umpteenth time that she wasn't so tall and gangly. It was just more trouble than it was worth. She leaned against her hand that was grasping the chain and stared over at Mina.

Minako was pumping her legs and let her head fall back during the up-swing, her long blond hair almost grazing the ground. She still wasn't getting as high as she wanted to. She let her feet drag lightly through the dirt, slowing herself. Looking over at Makoto with big puppy dog eyes she pleaded, "Please Mako-chan, would you please push me. I know I can get super high and since you're so tall you could probably give the greatest underdog... pleeeeeeeeease."

Makoto sighed inwardly. She wondered if Minako knew what she was doing to her fragile composer. She got up and decided she would enjoy just having fun with her closest friend... even if she needed the coldest shower afterwards. Standing behind Minako she grabbed the chains by the seat and tried to ignore how her fingers brushed against her waist. "You sure you're ready for one of my super underdogs?"

Mina titled her head back and looked up at her friend smiling. "Uh-huh." Makoto just stared down into her eyes for a moment forgetting where they were. Giving herself a metal shake she brought herself back to her surroundings and made herself look straight ahead. Looking into those deep pools of blue was much too dangerous. She took a deep breath and with no warning started to back up. Then just as suddenly, she rushed forward letting her arms raise with the arc of the swing until she was under Mina. With a last push from her fingertips, she ducked under the seat and came out in front, pivoting around so she could see Mina's reaction.

Mina's eyes were huge blue saucers. She'd never gone so high or so fast in such a short amount of time. It was as exhilarating as any roller coaster. Her stomach promptly flew to her throat after Makoto let go and she began quickly swinging backward. She began to slow at she moved into the upswing and looked at Makoto who was standing in front of her. The brunette had a roguish grin on her face knowing she had caught the blond off guard. Minako began the down swing forward again and prepared herself.

Makoto watched as Mina's expression turned from surprise into a devilish grin as the swing advanced forward. Mina was suddenly flying through the air unaided by the swing. This time it was a pair of green eyes that became as large as saucers. She had jumped off and was now sailing through the wind right at Makoto. Makoto put her arms out to catch her or at least break her fall. Mina careened into her with enough force to knock them over and with a grunt from Makoto they fell to the ground. Mina was on top of her friend and looked down at her dazed expression impishly.

Makoto groaned a little and tried to get her bearings. The sun was right behind Mina and her light blond hair took on a bright sheen, almost white. As her eyes came into focus, Makoto thought she was staring up at a beautiful angel. When the blurriness disappeared, she wondered momentarily why an angel would have such a rakish smile. Then the angel spoke. "How's that for a surprise? You thought you were being all sneaky but I am the champion of stealth and I will always get you back for any stunt you pull."

Makoto quickly remembered that it was Mina and tried to sit up, but Mina's hands were on her shoulders pinning her down. Wearing her own rakish type grin she asked, "Is that so..." Mina nodded. "...well I think otherwise Angel." With that she started tickling Mina's sides relentlessly, "...teach you to try and tackle me... think you're so tuff," she continued to tickle her. "Trying to pull a fast one..."

Mina was laughing so hard she was almost in tears. Her attempts to bat away Makoto's hands were futile. She tried covering her sides but it seemed as if her hands were everywhere at once. She knew she didn't have a chance and gave in, rolling to the side in a fit of laughter. Makoto finally let up and they both lay on their backs looking up at the sky. Mina's chest was heaving as she tried to draw air into her oxygen starved lungs. Makoto made sure to keep her eyes glued to the clouds. "I'll get you back Mako-chan..." she panted "...you just wait..." She took deep breath and laughed softly.

Makoto smiled, warming inside to the sound of her light laughter. It was turning out to be a great day. She laid there lost in her own thoughts about how happy she was, how she hoped they could do it again sometime... how she loved seeing Mina smile and hearing her laughter. Unconsciously she began to caress Mina's elbow, which was beside her upturned hand, her thumb stroking very lightly back and forth.

Mina sighed and closed her eyes enjoying the feel of the sun on her face. That was the most fun she'd had in a long time. Unless you counted that shopping spree last Monday; which was fun but not as fun as today. She felt something very soft and light tickling her elbow that made her want to relax more, but if she was anymore relaxed she'd be a pile of Mina goop. But at the moment that didn't sound too bad. She sighed again and let herself sink into the feeling mumbling about how nice it felt.

Makoto heard Mina sigh and mumble, but since she was in her dreamy thoughts it took awhile for it to register. Her brow furrowed as she tried to come back to reality, wondering why she was thinking of how soft her friend's skin felt. She opened one eye and tried to peek down at her thumb, though she already knew what it was doing. With her eyes shut tight she mentally told her thumb to stop. It put up a fight at first continuing to lightly stroke Mina's skin. Thus began one of her many internal arguments.

'_She likes it you dolt, let her enjoy it_.'

'_She's going to think I'm such a creep. She's lost in a daydream like I was; she probably doesn't even realize it's me_.'

'_Well if that's the case what are you afraid of?_'

'_When she realizes it's me she'll be all freaked out, that's what, so just stop already._' She pulled her hand onto her stomach well away from the tantalizing skin her hands longed to touch. '_Now if we just- why did I say we, my thumb can't talk, or even think for that matter. Oh man I think I'm going insane, I'm finally loosing it. Anyway, if I just stay quiet maybe she won't notice what I was doing. Yeah..._'

Mina found herself coming out of her goopy state and looked over at Makoto with a goofy grin. Then she noticed her friend was as stiff as a board. "You know Mako-chan, it's not good for you to be so tense all the time. See I was just in the most wonderfully relaxed state and I feel great. Hey that rhymed!" she laughed at herself. "See when you're relaxed it puts you in a great mood. You've been all tense and skittish for the past week or so. Only time you've been completely at easy is when we had that tickle fight a moment ago." She tuned and propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at her friend. "Is something bothering you Mako-chan? You know you can always talk to me about anything, right?"

Makoto tried to make herself relax. She didn't want to worry Mina, and she couldn't tell her that she was the cause of her nervousness. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm alright Mina-chan, I think it must be school... ya know... end of the year is coming up and we all have tests," she lied.

Mina studied her friends face and knew if that was the truth, it was only a half truth. There was something else that was bugging the brunette, but she had no idea what it was.

...

Makoto was back at her apartment staring at an infomercial on the TV. She was oblivious to it, lost in her own thoughts about this afternoon and her feelings toward Mina. They had gotten up after the conversation and she gave some lame excuse about needing to get home and clean. Mina accepted it though Makoto didn't think she believed it. Another internal conversation began.

'_You know what you have to do Makoto. You just have to bury these feelings, forget about Minako. Nothing will ever come of it. She sees you only as a friend, and that's how she should see you. Just accept that and be a good friend back. You can at least share her friendship if you can't share her love. And you have to stop being so anxious around her. She's starting to worry and with worrying she'll pay closer attention to you, and by doing that she could find out how you really feel about her. You don't do a very good job of hiding it. Plus, you don't want her to worry about you. So, just act like nothing is wrong. You'll both be safer that way_.'

The voice of rationalization had made some very good points. She didn't want Minako worrying over her. She sighed and started to feel depressed aware that her love would have to remain secret and would never be returned. She stared blankly at the TV, speculating how bland things must taste using that George Forman grill, the fat is was makes food juicy and tasty...

...

Mina lay awake in her bed; Artemis curled at her feet asleep, wondering about today's events. It was past one o'clock in the morning now and she still was unsure of what could be bothering Makoto. She was close to all of the sailor senshi but she felt closest to Makoto. She hated to think that something could be upsetting her friend. She again contemplated the past few weeks. Rei had been right about Makoto's dreamy state. She had never been in it very long before, only when which ever boy was in question was around or brought up. But lately Makoto always had that whimsical look on her face. Mina thought it was cute; her eyes were so beautiful when they were like that. Any guy would be crazy to pass up a looker like Makoto. Unless they weren't available.

Mina sat up with that thought. Maybe that was what was bothering Makoto. She thought that it was much more than love that wasn't returned. Makoto seemed to be so skittish of the subject, like she was afraid of something. Maybe she loved someone she shouldn't, like a teacher or an older man. That could be it, the way she tried to avoid talking about it. It could be shame of some sort. Just who was that boys she had seen walking past the temple. Well whoever it was, Minako decided she would be there to support her friend. She leaned over and softly petted Artemis who purred in his sleep. Relieved that she had figured out what the problem was, she decided plans could wait to be made in the morning. Her last thoughts were about Makoto before drifting to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** This story depicts two girls in love (Makoto and Minako).  
If you have a problem with that please evolve. If not, well it's just an angst filled, unrequited love story, with no real plot. (Revised from original)

**Disclaimer:** The Sailor Moon characters are not mine.  
I'm just using them for my own romantic pleasure.  
I promise I'll put them back as soon as I'm done with them.

Chapter 2

The next day started off terribly for Makoto. She was late. She over slept and had circles under her eyes due to the fact that roller paint wallpapered design and rubber broom infomercials kept her vacant mind awake until five in the morning. She swore she would never pull something like that again. Her uniform was wrinkled and her hair was more mussed than usual in her pony tail. She looked like crap to put it bluntly. The other students kept their distance from the _karate maniac_ not wanting to see if her mood was as foul as her appearance.  
  
She and Usagi would have detention together because she was late also. Not as late as her though. She just wanted to go home, curl into a ball and sleep. But no, she would have to spend thirty minutes after school and then rush home and bake a snack for the study group at Rei's place. By the time that would finish it would be past six and she'd have to cook dinner for herself. When everything was finished, it would be close to nine. She sat not eating her lunch while thinking of this, oblivious to everyone else around her. Makoto felt absolutely miserable.  
  
"Mako-chan, are you going to eat tha-OW! Ami! Whad'ya do that for? It hurt!" Usagi howled rubbing her arm where Ami had pinched her. Ami just glared at her. Makoto came halfway out of her trance like state and handed Usagi the rest of her lunch. "Wow, thanks a lot Mako-chan," she didn't waste anytime inhaling what was on the little tray.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright Mako-chan?" Ami asked concerned. Makoto only nodded. She had explained earlier that she was just tired because she hadn't gotten much sleep. "Alright..." Ami still sounded concerned. This wasn't like Makoto at all. She would discuss it with the others later. The bell rang and everyone gathered their things and headed to their next class.  
  
Makoto couldn't pay attention though; it was like she wasn't even there. Her thoughts were scattered due mostly to the little amount of sleep she got. She would get flashes of Minako smiling or laughing but instead of getting that dreamy gaze, she looked despondent. Had she been more awake, Makoto would have carefully hid her feelings but she was just way too out of it. The detention came and went with Usagi trying to pass her notes. She soon gave up after she realized all Makoto was responding with was a "yes", "no", "maybe", or "I don't know".  
  
She didn't remember the walk home but when she got there, she put on some old jeans and a sweat shirt. She went to the kitchen and thoughtlessly made a snack, mechanically producing cookies. She hadn't really noticed she made them until she started putting them on a plate. It was time to go again and she grabbed her books and the cookies and headed out the door to Rei's temple.  
  
"I'm really worried about her Rei-chan. This is not like her at all." Ami had related the events of today to her dark haired friend. They were the only ones at the temple so far. Ami was always early and usually filled Rei in on what happened at her school before everyone else arrived.  
  
"You're right, that doesn't sound like Mako-chan in the least. I can't believe meatball head actually took advantage of her state and ate her lunch... well I can believe it but still!" Rei exclaimed. "So what should we do? Maybe she just needs some sleep."  
  
"I think its more than that, she seems sad too. Almost heartbroken. I wonder if it has anything to do with the boy she has a crush on."  
  
"I don't know Ami-chan. She usually bounces back so quickly from those crushes. But I guess it could be that." Rei's brow furrowed. "And if it is then we really don't have much to worry about."  
  
"Worry about what?" Minako asked as she bounced in.  
  
"Not worrying rather, about Makoto."  
  
"What about Mako-chan? Did she crush on another guy already?"  
  
"Ami was telling me she seemed really out of it today," Rei explained, "acting depressed and lacking focus."  
  
"She did say she didn't get that much sleep last night though so we concluded that's what caused her disposition," Ami clarified for the worried looking Minako.  
  
Before Minako could inquire further, Makoto came sluggishly through the door. Her eyes were half closed and the circles under them were a dark shade of violet. She walked over to the study table and put her books down. She took the plate of cookies to the kitchen and yawned as she passed her three friends. She grunted in greeting not really seeing who was standing in the small group. As she passed through the doors, Rei said under her breath, "She looks like shit." Minako turned and glared at her. Before she could say anything Makoto was coming back into the room. She sat right down on the floor next to the table and rested her cheek on one of her books. Rei muttered again. "Death warmed over might be a better way to put it." Minako shot her another withering look but Rei ignored it.  
  
"She shouldn't be here," Mina said, "she should be at home asleep."  
  
"You know how loyal she is Mina-chan. She never wants to let us down and I bet she thought she would if she didn't show up with some snacks." Ami added with some amazement, "I can't believe she managed to bake without having an accident."  
  
Rei whispered back, "Well the kitchen is like second nature to her. I doubt she could do anything wrong in there even if the Negaverse had control over her."  
  
Mina went over to the groggy brunette and touched her shoulder. Makoto jumped a little and looked up sleepily a dopey smile forming on her face. "Are you alright Mako-chan?"  
  
She blinked a few times and looked at Minako again. Her smile fell. She nodded and mumbled something about being tired again and turned away.  
  
Mina, feeling a little hurt, got up and went over to Rei and Ami. "She shouldn't be here; I'm going to take her home and make her sleep. Maybe then we can get some answers." Ami and Rei both nodded in agreement.

Minako knelt in front of Makoto and took her hands. "Upsidaisy baka head. You know you shouldn't have come today. I'm going to take you home."  
  
Makoto resisted, "But I have to study and I had to bring the snacks. Everyone was counting on me to bring them."  
  
Mina pulled Makoto to her feet, "You know we would have understood; now just be quiet and do as you're told. We're all worried about you. We'll leave the treats here for Usagi and I'll stay over tonight incase you wake up and want to study. So there is no argument, got it?"  
  
Makoto was actually too tired to argue more. The thought of her warm bed was calling her. She reached down for her books but Mina swatted her hands away. "I'll carry them," she said, "You look like you can barely walk." Makoto pulled her shoulders back and stood as straight as she could. She was not an invalid. Her efforts just highlighted what bad shape she was in, and took the last of her energy. She didn't have the strength to argue with Minako.  
  
When Minako had all their things, she told the other's not to worry. Grabbing Makoto's hand, she led her out of the temple and started down the steps. Usagi was on her way up them, late as usual. "Hey, where are you two going? Does this mean there aren't any treats? Gosh Mako-chan you look like hell."  
  
Mina rolled her eyes. "I'm taking her home. She needs some rest. And yes there are treats so you better hurry and get in there before Rei and Ami decide they're more entitled than you to Mako-chan's and my share." She didn't want to deal with Usagi, and that last comment sent her running.  
  
Minako carefully lead Makoto down the steps, wondering how she ever made it up them on her own. The entire walk proceeded in silence, save for the constant scraping of Makoto's shoes against the pavement. Mina still held her hand guiding her through people and street lamps. Finally, they made it to Makoto's place. "Can I have your key Mako-chan?"  
  
Makoto reached into her pocket and took it out. Her hand felt all warm and tingly from holding Minako's. It felt so nice. She day-dreamed for the entire trip, thinking of how great it would be to walk hand in hand with Mina everyday. She loved the way her hair shone in the sun. The way her eyes sparkled when she laughed. The way a room lit up when she smiled. She smiled and handed Mina the key. It was such a lovely dream.  
  
Minako opened the door and walked in, putting their books down. Makoto was still in the door way with a dreamy look on her face again. "Well at least it's an improvement." She went back and grabbed the taller girl's hand, "Come on dream girl, let's tuck you in." She led Makoto to her room and made her sit on the bed. Kneeling, she untied her friend's shoes and took them off. "Ok now lay down."  
  
Makoto did as she was told, lost in her thoughts. She let out a soft sigh and looked up. "You're so beautiful Mina-chan," she whispered closing her eyes. "I'm so lucky to have you, even if it is just in my dreams..." and with that, she drifted off into real sleep.

Makoto woke up almost five hours later. It was near nine o'clock and her stomach was making its presence known. She yawned and stretched looking around. Makoto's brow furrows as she tried to remember when the last time she had eaten, and also how she had ended up back in her apartment. Her tummy growled again. "All right I'll feed you, hush." She got up and started making her way to the kitchen.

'_Let's see, I remember having this wonderful dream with Mina-chan in it, she was a beautiful angel and we walked together hand in hand. And then I was in bed and I told her she was beautiful and I was falling asleep when I felt the lightest brush of her lips against my forehead. I wish I remembered more. What a great dream_.' She opened the fridge and rummaged around for a moment.  
  
"Ah so the sleepy head is finally awake I see. Did you have a nice nap?" Makoto jumped and hit her head on the freezer's bottom. "Pretty slick there champ," Mina laughed. "Are you ok?"  
  
Standing up and turning towards her Makoto rubber her head and stuttered. "I... er... yeah... fine... what are you doing here?" she finally managed to get out with a confused look.  
  
"Making sure you're ok baka. You know how worried everybody's been about you today. Walking around like a zombie, not speaking, not eating," on cue Makoto's stomach growled loudly. "Here, you go sit down and I'll make you something to eat. I already had a sandwich so before you start to protest, don't. Now go and relax." Minako practically pushed her into the living room before she had a chance to argue.  
  
Sitting on the couch Makoto tried to sort things out in her head. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, thoughts began to organize into memories of what was real and what was a dream. She sat stiffly waiting for Mina to return, wondering what questions she would be asked and how she would explain herself.  
  
Minako walked in with a plate and a glass of juice. "Now I'm not the great chef that you are but I can make a mean tuna fish sandwich. So enjoy." She set the meal in front of Makoto.  
  
She was almost too nervous to eat, almost. Her tummy rumbled when she hesitated and her nervousness was replaced by a severe hunger. She inhaled the two sandwiches faster than Usagi had ever inhaled anything. Makoto sat back and drank her juice; she was already feeling better. "Thank you very much Mina-chan. You didn't have to do all this but I appreciate it. I'm feeling much better now."  
  
"It was no trouble," Mina replied, "and I'm very glad you're feeling better. All of us were very worried about you." She sat down on the couch beside her friend. "Now why don't you tell me what's bugging you."  
  
Swallowing hard, Makoto went over her options. She quickly decided that being blunt was probably her best option. She had never been a coward. But tact had never been her best point either. _"Hey Mina-chan, I'm a lesbian and I like you as more than a friend. Yeah, I think you're pretty hot." _She rehearsed the line a few times in her head and prepared to deliver it. She took a deep breath; it was now or never.

Looking into Minako's expectant eyes, she confessed. "Nothing's bugging me Mina. I'm fine, just up too late last night." The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them.

She looked down at her hands and the little voice in her head berated her. '_Oh nice job. Way to have courage baka. That's really telling it like it is._'  
  
"Ok Mako-chan if you don't want to tell me right now I understand. You had a rough day today, and you're all tensed up. But I know just the thing to fix that." Minako reach over and put her finger under Makoto's chin and gently tilted her face up so she could look her in the eye. "But you have to trust me. Do you trust me?"  
  
Makoto was trapped by her eyes, slowly drowning in their blue depths. "Of course I trust you Mina-chan, with all my heart," she whispered softly.  
  
"All right then, you have to do exactly what I tell you. No questions asked. No arguments. Is that understood?" Makoto nodded. "Good," Minako grabbed her hand again and led her back to the bedroom. "Now, remember you trust me. No questions and no arguments. And remember, this is just your old friend Mina. I'm not going to bite you or hurt you."  
  
Getting a little suspicious Makoto asked, "Now what are you going to do to me that would make me think that?"  
  
"I said no questions. You just have to trust me. Now are you sure you're going to cooperate?" Makoto sighed and nodded. "Alright then, Mako-chan, you'll have to take your shirt off please."  
  
Makoto eyes were huge. "What!"  
  
Mina started chuckling at her expression. "Oh come on Mako-chan. You said you trusted me. Now don't be shy. I promise you'll love what I'm going to do." Mako relented and turned around. She pulled her sweatshirt over her head and tossed it on the ground. "And your bra too. I promise I won't peek. When you have that off, just lay face down on the bed." As she said this, she turned off the lights and lit a candle that was on Makoto's dresser.  
  
Makoto laid down on the bed severely blushing trying to remember how to breathe. She wondered what the hell Mina was doing and why she had to be half naked. She felt Mina crawl onto the bed beside her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she prepared to endure the worse torture she was ever likely to face.

Minako spoke softly. "One problem you have is that you are way to tense. I'm going to fix that. Now try to relax and just listen to my voice. I'm going to give you a massage. Minako placed her warms hands at the base of Makoto's neck and made gentle but deep circles with her thumbs working knot out of muscle. She started speaking in a low soothing voice. "Now let out that breath you're holding and relax. Think of a warm beach with soft sand and clear blue water." Her fingers began kneading the tops of Makoto's shoulders.  
  
Makoto let out the breath in a sigh. Minako voice was like soft music. She felt herself begin to relax and enjoy her touch without apprehension. She felt herself sinking into the mattress becoming boneless through Minako's heavenly ministrations. Her friend's hands found every place of tension in her back and magically made it disappear. Her touch was so soft and gentle, like they were handling something extremely precious. It had an amazing affect making Makoto feel as if she was floating. Her thoughts started to drift as she became sleepy again. She gradually dozed off under Mina's tender care, imagining the soft caress of her lips against her cheek as delicate as an angel's breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** This story depicts two girls in love (Makoto and Minako).  
If you have a problem with that please evolve. If not, well it's just an angst filled, unrequited love story, with no real plot. (Revised from original)

**Disclaimer:** The Sailor Moon characters are not mine.  
I'm just using them for my own romantic pleasure.  
I promise I'll put them back as soon as I'm done with them.

* * *

Chapter 3

Makoto slept like the dead that night. She felt great, completely rested, and ready to take on the world. This morning she found a note from Minako hoping that she slept well and had sweet dreams. She put a little heart at the end like she always did per usual and Makoto found it endearing.  
  
She decided to stop moping around dwelling in herself pity. It was dangerous to do that. Although she enjoyed the massage last night, she didn't believe she could go through that again. She would just have to enjoy what moments she could have with Minako, look on the bright side of things. She decided she would go out of her way to make Mina happy. At least she would feel like she was doing something. She would just have to find a way to be subtle about it as to not raise suspicion.  
  
Her course of action set, she took one last look in the mirror. Seeing that she was ready and everything was in place she grabbed her books and headed to school. The old Makoto was back and she had a plan that would sweep Minako off her feet. She just hoped she could go through with it once she was face to face with her.  
  
Makoto was already there when Usagi, Ami, and Minako arrived. Both Usagi and Ami were surprised but Minako knew their friend would be feeling better today. "How are you today Mako-chan?" Ami asked.  
  
"Oh much better thanks to Mina-chan. She did a great job of helping me recover." Makoto turned and looked at Minako, "Thank you for everything. I'll make it up to you," she said softly.  
  
Before Minako could protest Usagi blurted." Well you sure do look a lot better than yesterday. We thought you got hit by a truck the way you were acting. What was up with that anyway?"  
  
"Well Usagi, I know I can always count on you to tell me when I look like crap," she said shaking her head. She knew they would ask this and she had come up with a pretty good explanation. "You know that boy I mentioned the other day," she waited and everyone nodded. "Well after Mina-chan and I went our separate ways from the park I saw him again. I was on my way home and there he was across the street in another girl's arms. I guess it just hit me kinda hard," she looked at Minako, "I realized that I could probably never be with him, or any of the other boys I like. I would have to love from afar." Makoto was grinning inwardly.

Usagi wailed, "That was so beautiful and romantically tragic." Tears were streaming down her face. Ami nodded in agreement and tried to console the emotional Usagi.  
  
"Don't worry," Minako said smiling up at her, "I know there's someone out there, someone who loves you very much. They just have to find you."  
  
Makoto smiled back. She longed to say she had already found the person she -loved. "I know, besides I'm better now. I have great friends to depend on. And when you have friends as wonderful as you, who needs boys?"  
  
"WHO NEEDS BOYS!?!" Usagi had promptly stopped crying and was staring in shock. "I mean I don't know what I'd do without you guys for friends, but I don't know what I'd do without boys either! You sure you're feeling alright Mako-chan?"  
  
Makoto grimaced thinking she might have said too much. "Well I just think I need a break from them is all, the emotional stress and such." Makoto's eyes narrowed a bit, "But I know why you're so concerned Usagi-chan. You want me to have another breakdown like that so you can scarf all my food!"  
  
Usagi blushed, "Heh heh heh heh heh, no no no." She tried to hide behind Ami. "That's not it. Anyway," she twittered, "it was lucky I was there so nothing went to waste." Makoto pinned her with a glare. "But you know I would never want to see you in that type of condition again." She looked down at her watch less wrist, "I'm gonna be late. Gotta fly! See ya Minako." Usagi called over her shoulder sprinted to school. The rest of them stood there laughing for a moment before Ami and Makoto followed and Minako went on her way.

The day went by quickly for everyone. It was a Friday and the sun was out. Even the teachers were distracted and took it easy for once. Makoto seemed to be back to her old self. She headed home to change before going to Rei's for their study group. Makoto decided to bring something light for a snack. As she watered her plants she informed them, "Cheese and crackers should do it. Just whip up some special cheese dip and I'm good to go." She changed into a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt.  
  
When everything was ready, she took one last look in the mirror, put on her baseball cap and headed out the door. The walk there was uneventful; she was mostly lost in thoughts about Minako. She was halfway up the temple steps when she heard her named called. Turning she saw Minako start her way up. She was wearing a pair of low rise khakis and a blue baby-T with a pink heart on the front. Makoto waited for her to catch up. The temples steps were a pain alone, but with someone else they seemed to move faster.  
  
"Hurry up slow poke," Makoto teased. She only had about five more steps to cover and she had jogged most of the way up.  
  
"Oh ha ha. I busted my butt up here and you know it," she brushed her bangs out of her eyes and they continued on up.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I just couldn't resist bugging you. That outfit looks really great on you by the way. Is it new?"  
  
"Mmm hmm. I got it at the mall the other day. They had a lot of new spring and summer stuff in." Minako said unconsciously smoothing her pants with a smile.  
  
Makoto stealthily snatched Minako's satchel from her and explained, "It's the least I can do for you in return for you taking care of me yesterday, so don't think of protesting. Anyway you know you love it when someone else carries your books," she laughed knowing she had caught the blonde.  
  
Minako laughed too. "Alright you got me there. I hate carrying those things. It's not like any of us, besides Ami, are going to study today."  
  
"I know. I guess it's just a nice excuse for us to meet and just gab. Hey are you doing anything after this?"  
  
Minako thought for a moment, her brow creasing right between her eyebrows in such a cute way, the corner of her lips twisting up as her eyes search the air for an answer. Looking back over at her tall companion, she smiled. "Nope, not that I know of, but I bet that's going to change isn't it?"  
  
Makoto laughed, "Yeah, your pretty smart for a change," she teased. "Having a rare non-blonde moment aren't you- hey-ow." She laughed more as Minako playfully whapped her. Rubbing her arm in mock injury, she continued. "You want to go to the mall later? I wouldn't mind checking out those new clothes." 

"Sure that would be great. I'll ask the others if they want to come too." They had finally reached the top of the steps but Makoto stopped and gently took Minako's hand halting her.  
  
"Actually I just wanted it to be us, as a way to ...umm... make-up for the time you spent over at my place." Makoto looked down and released Minako's hand and hope there wasn't a blush across her cheeks. Just then, they heard both of their names being yelled. Looking behind them, they saw Usagi start racing up the steps toward them. Makoto looked back to Minako and said quickly, "Plus, I don't think I can take anymore of Usagi's bluntness about my appearance today without retaliating with some sort of violence if you get my drift. Rei will probably be the same way and Ami will want to study more before going. So for the safety of the princess it should just be us." She nodded. That sounded reasonable enough.  
  
Minako was laughing at the thought of Makoto beating the snot out of Usagi. "Alright alright; for the safety of our princess then." They both knew Makoto would never raise a hand against any of her friends, but they also knew what a handful Usagi could be. Minako looked back down the steps; Usagi was about three quarters of the way up and was severely winded. She was now taking one step sluggishly at a time. She yelled down at her, "Come on meatball head. We can't wait all day."

---

The mall was crowded with people. Makoto and Minako were weaving their way through the mass of bodies and bags trying to get to the next sale. So far, they hadn't bought anything, they we're really planning to either. Window shopping and trying on outrageous outfits they would never buy or wear could be so much more fun than actually shopping.  
  
Minako stopped in front of one of the jewelry stores and looked longingly through one of the tiny box windows. Makoto had to back track a little and stood behind her wondering what caught her attention. There on a piece of black velvet was a simple looking necklace. The chain was very fine and petite. On it were three small silver circles enclosing separate gems. The two on the outside were a strange blue green color. They looked too blue to be emeralds and too green to be sapphires. They weren't aquamarines either. It was very unique. The middle one held a diamond. Makoto barely caught the sigh that softly escaped Minako's lips. She watched her shoulders slump a little as she turned to find the next store.  
  
They entered a shoe store and sat down to rest their feet. A salesman approached them and asked if they needed any help. "Not at the moment, thanks." Minako replied in a less than peppy voice.  
  
Makoto figured it was about time to call it a day considering Minako didn't look like she was having much fun anymore. She stood and offered a hand to her friend. "I'm beat. You wanna go to your place, or my place, or the arcade, or something?"  
  
Minako smiled up at her and hauled herself up. "Let's go to my place. I'm kind of in the middle of playing "Sailor V: Youma's Revenge 4". Plus it would be nice to have you over for dinner for a change. I'm sure my parents won't mind." Makoto nodded and they headed for the Aino's residence. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** This story depicts two girls in love (Makoto and Minako).  
If you have a problem with that please evolve. If not, well it's just an angst filled, unrequited love story, with no real plot. (Revised from original)

**Disclaimer:** The Sailor Moon characters are not mine.  
I'm just using them for my own romantic pleasure.  
I promise I'll put them back as soon as I'm done with them.

* * *

Chapter 4

It had been a few months since Makoto had eaten dinner with Minako and her parents. Things had gone smoothly that night; she got a big kick out of seeing Mina get mad at "herself" while playing the Sailor V game. It had been fun. School was out for summer break and everyone just seemed to be relaxing. Everyone passed their courses, even Usagi with the help of Ami's tutoring.  
  
Makoto now sat on her bed holding a small box in her hands. It was past midnight and she was continuing a routine she started the day after that dinner. The box was covered with soft dark-green velvet and had a thin pink ribbon around it. Being careful as she always had been she slowly slid the ribbon off making sure it hadn't lost its shape. She then gently lifted the lid and peered inside. There lay the necklace that Minako was admiring in the mall. It turned out to be white gold, not silver, and the middle circle was really a heart, which held the diamond. In the lid of the jewelry box was a small card with beautifully written script.

"For My Angel, With All My Love."

Makoto gazed at it in the moonlight for a few moments longer then carefully closed the lid and slipped the delicate ribbon back into place. She placed it back in her nightstand drawer and lay back on her pillow.  
  
'_I wonder if I'm ever going to have the courage to give it to her,_' Makoto thought. Just then, her communicator started going off. Her brow furrowed as she answered it. Rei didn't wait for pleasantries and straight away told her there was a strong amount of negative energy coming from the park and that all the scouts were needed to investigate. Makoto nodded and turned off the communicator and grabbed her transformation pen. She started towards the park transforming on the way.  
  
Sailor Moon arrived just after the rest of them with Luna trailing behind. Mercury took out her computer and scanned the entrance to the park. "I'm getting some high level readings of negative energy coming from deep inside the park. We should proceed with the utmost caution."  
  
Everyone nodded in unison and Sailor Moon spoke up. "Ok let's charge in there and blast this thing." She clutched her crescent wand and started stomping through the gates. Mars and Jupiter grabbed her by her arms and pulled her back while they all shouted no.  
  
Mars went on a rant, "No Sailor Moon, we can't charge in there without knowing what exactly we're up against. Don't be so stupid. You never listen to what any of us tell you."  
  
"Oh alright, we'll go in slow. But I just want to get back to my nice warm bed, I was having the most wonderful dream about Tuxedo Mask and-HEY. You can wait for me ya know, I am the Moon Princess!" She hurried to catch up with the others who had left her standing there in her ramblings.  
  
Mercury was still watching her scanner following the trail of negative activity. It was leading them to the middle of the park, where the playground was. Mars had her eye's closed and was trying to feel where it was exactly. Jupiter and Venus were flanking Sailor Moon watching for any suspicious movement. "Well it looks like nothing's here, lets go back too-"  
  
"Shhhh Sailor moon," Jupiter put her hand up silencing her, "I think I hear something." Everyone stopped and listened.  
  
"I think its coming from the slide, Mercury try to run a scan on it." Venus instructed.  
  
"That's where I'm receiving the strongest readings from. Should we try and surround it?"  
The others nodded and spread out, heading towards the slide. They took a defensive stance, knowing that with youma, nothing is certain and no matter what, Sailor Moon had to be defended.  
  
Mercury shook her head. "Really, it should be right here, I don't know why we're not seeing it, but my calculations indicate-"  
  
Before Mercury could finish, a branch snapped and fell not two inches in front of her. She screamed and fell back. Her visor cracked as a powerful explosion created a creator where she had just been standing.  
  
Sailor Moon rushed over to her, to see if she was alright. Mercury nodded. Suddenly Mars, Venus and Jupiter yelled for them to look out. The youma, a hulking, ape-ish type creature with razors for claws jumped down from a branch of the tree above them. It roared, baring its lethal mouthful of fangs, its insidious breath doing more damage than the branch it had snapped previously.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder CRASH!" the attack came swiftly, before the youma could do any more harm. The bright flash of light distracted the youma long enough for Mars to pull Mercury and Sailor Moon to safety. The youma, quickly recovering from the assault, rubbed its black eyes and shook its small head.  
  
"Venus Crescent BEAM!" Venus attacked before it had a chance to regroup and disabled it. Mars finished it off with her Mars Fire Ignite attack.  
  
Jupiter turned toward Mercury and Sailor Moon to make sure they were ok, though Mars was already with them. She looked over at Venus who was watching the youma disintegrate about ten paces from her. Suddenly she heard rustling above her and looked up to see another ape-like youma ready to plunge down upon an unsuspecting Venus. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. She felt herself running at Venus and shouting for her to move. She saw the youma hurl itself at the blonde scout, swinging its long claws down at her head. She knew it would be close as she sprang forward off her last step and leapt through the air. Jupiter felt her body collide with the other girl's and they were both careening towards the ground. Almost simultaneously she felt a solid thump on the side of her head, and then there was nothing but black.  
  
Mercury saw the whole thing unwrap and attacked just when Jupiter knocked herself and Venus out of the way. Sailor moon finished the assault and dispatched the youma with her Moon Princess Halation attack. The creature disappeared just as the first one had. Mars was busy looking through the trees making sure no more of its kind were lurking above head. She didn't feel anymore negative energy emanating from them and knew those were the only two there tonight. The three senshi collected themselves and started slowly heading over to where Venus and Jupiter lay.  
  
Venus was dazed. The wind had been knocked out of her when Jupiter had landed on top of her. She remembered seeing the monster's clawed palm coming at her and then a flash of green and brown before hitting the ground hard. She titled her head back trying to find where they had landed and she saw the swing set. Though shaken, she was alright and she knew they were out of danger. Jupiter was still lying on top of her in a protective position. Venus smiled remembering the day they played on the swings She reached up and shook Jupiter shoulder chuckling, "Looks like it was your turn to catch me off guard with a flying tackle eh Ju-" She noticed her friends wasn't moving and shook her shoulder a little more vigorously. "Jupiter? ... Jupiter, are you alright? ... Jupiter?!? ... You have to be alright! ...Please, say something ... Makoto!"  
  
She carefully rolled Jupiter off her so she was lying on her back. The others had just gotten close enough to hear Venus' fearful pleas and rushed over to her side. She was carefully brushing Jupiter's bangs away from her face. She pulled her hand back and held it up to the moonlight and saw what she already knew was there in the darkness. Her white glove was covered with blood. She looked closely at the shadowed side of the brunettes face and saw the dark smear running down from above her ear down her neck.  
  
Mercury knelt beside her and examined the wound. "It looks worse than it really is. The claws of that beast must have just grazed her. I think the worst of the damage she took was from its heavy paw. The bleeding has already slowed considerably; when just need to get her home so her body can recover. She should wake up soon." Venus looked at her skeptically. She was near tears and feeling an enormous amount of guilt. Mercury placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "She's going to be alright V, don't worry," she said softly.  
  
Artemis who had been with Luna throughout the battle now nudged Venus' hand with his head. "Come on now Sailor Venus. The sooner we get her home the better she'll be."

"He's right," Luna piped in. With worried looks on their faces, the girls proceeded to find a way to get their fallen scout home.

---  
  
Makoto lay in bed, a bandage around her head, still unconscious. She had been that way for almost two nights and the others were very worried. Ami tried to console them saying she would wake up when her body was ready, but it didn't give them much comfort.  
  
Minako had carried her back to the apartment on her back with the others standing ready to keep them stable. She was the only one tall enough to pull off the task because of Makoto's height. Once in Makoto's apartment they transformed back from their senshi identities and went about the task of cleaning her up.  
  
Minako was the most vigilant of all the scouts. She felt it was her fault that Makoto had this injury and she would stay near her side as much as she possibly could. Artemis tried to calm her fears the best he could and alleviate some of her guilt.  
  
It was easy enough to tell her parents that she was staying the night with Makoto, they just believed that it was another random sleep over that the girls always had. That excuse had come in handy more often than not. On the second night Minako had to go home so Usagi stayed over with Luna.  
  
Makoto had been showing some signs of recovery. Sometimes she would mumble and get restless while she slept, like she was in a nightmare. Only Minako could calm her when she was in that state. She would speak very softly saying she was safe and there beside her. Makoto would relax and drift back into a peaceful sleep. When Usagi was there, her and Luna just had to wait the nightmare out. It was like Makoto was doing battle with a huge nega-deamon. She would mumble Minako's name and groan no. Usagi would tell her that Minako, or Venus; whichever the agitated brunette called out; was safe and that there were no more youma around to harm her. After repeating this a few times, Makoto would again rest quietly.  
  
It was going on the third night with Makoto's conditioned unchanged. Minako had gotten permission to stay the night again and sat beside her friend on the bed. Artemis lay on the couch in the front room knowing he would just be in the way if he stayed in the bedroom.  
  
Minako gently brushed Makoto's bangs off her forehead. She had just removed the bandage and was seeing how the wound was doing. Makoto's dark hair wasn't matted with blood anymore, Minako shivered from the memory of having to clean it when they got her home. There seemed to be so much blood, but Ami was right. The wound hadn't been that deep or very long. There was a large lump beside the laceration though. Minako lightly ran her fingertips over the sleeping girl's forehead. "Please wake up soon Makoto, I don't know how much more of this I can take," she whispered softly. Sighing after there was no response, she picked up the cloth that was lying in the bowl of cool water. Wringing it out, she carefully placed it against the egg sized bump behind her ear. Though she was as gentle as she could possibly be, Makoto whimpered softly. At first Minako thought it was pain that caused it, but then brunette started to thrash slightly and her expression changed. Minako watched all the emotions fly across her sleeping friends face and tried to sooth her. She mumbled Minako's name again and began thrashing more. "Shh, it's alright Makoto, I'm safe. I'm right here safe with you." Makoto's struggling lessened and her features relaxed. "That's right Mako-chan," Minako whispered softly, her eyes filling with unshed tears, "I'm safe with you now. You saved me, you kept me safe." Makoto passed back into a dreamless state again, her breathing becoming deep. Minako gazed down at her, "You're so strong Mako-chan, but you seem so frail now. And it's my fault you're like this now."  
  
All the guilt, the worry, and emotional stress she had been through in the last few days came to the breaking point. Minako tried to be strong like Makoto always was, but it was just too much. She laid her head down on Makoto's stomach and began to weep softly.  
  
She didn't know how long she had been like that, and she didn't realize what pulled her out of her emotional state right away. She began to feel warm, her tears calming. She wanted to stay in that warmth which was soothing her. When she had more control and could think, she noticed that her hair was lightly being stroked. This was where the comfort was coming from. She looked up and saw Makoto lying there with her eyes closed making almost soundless shushing.  
  
"Mako-chan?" Minako whispered breathlessly, almost afraid to make a sound or disturb her thinking she might slip back into that awful dream world.  
  
Makoto slowly opened her eyes and gave a weak smile. She whispered softly, "Don't cry Angel. You know I never want to see you cry, I don't ever want you to be hurt. Please?" Minako nodded and sniffed, her tears already dried from her soothing touch. Makoto smiled again and closed her eyes drifting to sleep once more.  
  
Minako didn't know if she wanted to jump for joy or cry in frustration. But something inside her told her everything would be ok now. She sat up calmly, and gently took the cloth away from her head. As she went to set it back in the bowl, the corner dragged across the top of the nightstand knocking Makoto's rose earrings to the floor. Minako bent down and picked up the earrings studying them for a moment. '_I better put these somewhere where they won't get lost._' She looked around the room quickly, '_But I shouldn't put them where Makoto won't find them either._' She looked back to the nightstand and saw the drawer. She opened it and set the earrings inside. Her brow furrows as her fingers brushed against something soft. She opened the drawer further and saw a dark-green jewelry box with a thin pink ribbon tied about it.  
  
She was going to close the drawer again. It wasn't her business to know what was in the box. But something nagged at the corner of her mind. Curiosity getting the better of her gently lifted the box out of the compartment. Minako looked back over to her friend wondering if she should open it. The peaceful smile on her face only encouraged the blonde to take a peek. She delicately slipped the ribbon off and placed it on the nightstand. '_But if someone had given it to her, why hasn't she said anything about it. She wouldn't keep something like that a secret. Only time she keeps secrets is when she's going to surprise us with something._' Minako held the box in her lap staring down at it thoughtfully. '_So it must be a gift, right? I wonder what it could be and who it's for_.' She sat pensively for many minutes occasionally looking from the box to Makoto in search for an answer that the sleeping girl wouldn't give. '_Well if you were awake you would show me right?...right._' Nodding to herself, she made up her mind to find out what the surprise was.  
  
Feeling a mixture of guilt and insatiable curiosity Minako slowly lifted the lid and peered inside. She gasped softly and sat in shock for a moment. It was the necklace she had wanted, right there in her hands. She gently ran her fingertips over the delicate chain and the beautiful gems. '_Why does she have this? She wouldn't wear anything like this... a gift? It's supposed to be a gift, but who would she possibly give it to... it's so intimate_.' She titled the case back a little so the jewels would catch the moonlight and sparkle. It was then she noticed the script in the lid. She looked again at Makoto making sure she was still sleeping. Mina felt like a sneaky letch, but she had to know. She tilted if back farther into the light and read the inscription quietly, under her breath. "For My Angel, With All My Love." A crease formed between her eyebrows as her brow furrowed trying to make sense of all this. '_Angel couldn't be me could it? I mean she knew I liked that necklace, and just now when I was crying, she called me Angel. But this isn't a gift you gift to a friend, and the inscription says that. But then why..._' Minako's face seemed to open and everything clicked into place. Gazing down at the necklace she whispered, "She loves me." Mina sat on the bed dazed. She didn't know what to do. Without thinking, she carefully closed the lid. She stared at Makoto trying to sort everything out, but her friend couldn't help her now.

Time passed, but Minako had no idea how much, when suddenly she decided to act like nothing happened. She needed some serious time to think and if Makoto knew, it would just complicate things all that more. She gently grabbed the delicate ribbon and slid it on again like it had never been disturbed. She placed it back in the drawer and took out the earrings. She set them back on the nightstand where they were before. She gathered the cloth and the bowl of water and took it into the living room. Artemis was asleep at the end of the couch. Setting the bowl down she grabbed the blanket off the back of it and lay down at the opposite end curled in ball. Her thoughts raced back through time to when they first met. She searched her memories from there trying to find signs of Makoto's love. She remembered back to near three months ago when she had caught her friend staring at her a few times. She didn't think anything of it then. There was two weeks of her acting strangely after that, all nervous and skittish when ever she was around, but Minako was never alone with just her so she never thought it could be her. Then there was the day she mentioned the boy she had a crush on. Looking back now that had obviously been a cover because she never mentioned him again, after the day... the day she had taken care of her. Closing her eyes, she thought about those three days.  
  
_'She had been blushing like crazy the first day, every time I looked up her cheeks were pink. We went to the park after study group, the swing set. Did she call me angel during that tickle fight? I can't recall. I remember laying there and feeling a soft caress on my arm... why didn't I wonder about that before. It felt so nice I almost dozed off. When I came out of that wonderful goopy state I was in, Mako-chan was all tense and looked like she was ready to bolt at any second. She gave that lame excuse when I asked her about. Gosh, I'm so dense at times. Why couldn't I see it? The next day she was all depressed and zoned out. Why was she like that suddenly after the day we spent together. That night I went back to her place... she had a nap... I made her a sandwich when she woke up... she was so nervous then too. And then I gave her that back rub_.' Her eyes got big again and her hand covered her mouth. '_That explains why she was so uncomfortable with the idea of me doing that. If she loved me then, oh goodness, that must have been... like torture for her. Oh Minako you really have to open your eyes_,' she told herself. '_Ok what happened next. She fell asleep and I left and then the next day it was like she was her old self... but not... it was like she had come to terms with something. What was it she told us? Her crush was with another person... but that doesn't make sense cause if I'm right there was never another boy. Usagi started crying over something she said. Come on brain work! Something about it would never happen, having to love him from a distance. Oh no,_' Minako grimaced as it made sense again. '_Could it be all this time she was talking about me?_' She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. '_That day we went to the mall, she wanted to go alone, I know she was standing behind me when I was looking at that necklace. Then we had dinner at my house. She was very polite. But now that I think about it when we were alone she seemed to be watching over me, not really staring like before... but almost like she was making sure I was having the most fun, enjoying the time. And since then it has always been like that. She has always gone out of her way to make sure I was happy, always watching over me. How many times in these past two months has she made my favorite kind of cookies? How many times did she take me out for lunch, or agree to go with me to the mall when I know she would rather go to the arcade. Why didn't I pick up on these things before? I am so blind_.' She closed her eyes tight. '_And then with the youma... with every youma she had been there protecting me when it was needed, just like she always had with everyone, but since the mall she's always made sure to be near me in battles. And then, that thing came crashing down on me the other night, I didn't have a chance. If Jupiter hadn't been there..._' she didn't want to think about it. _'Now because of me she's injured and fighting off daemons in her nightmares probably trying to save me again. Then I start crying like a baby and she wakes up to sooth me. She's taking care of me and it's supposed to be the other way around. You are such an idiot Minako_.' She pulled the blanket tight around herself. '_Well you better figure out what you're going to do now baka head. Since Mako-chan thinks you're an angel it would be nice if you started acting like it._'


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** This story depicts two girls in love (Makoto and Minako).  
If you have a problem with that please evolve. If not, well it's just an angst filled, unrequited love story, with no real plot. (Revised from original)

**Disclaimer:** The Sailor Moon characters are not mine.  
I'm just using them for my own romantic pleasure.  
I promise I'll put them back as soon as I'm done with them.

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning Minako was woken up by Artemis pawing at her and calling her name softly. It took awhile but she was soon pulled out of sleep. She sat up and groggily asked what was the matter and was about to lie down again. She in truth only slept about two or three hours. "Makoto is waking up so you-hey!" Artemis was knocked aside in mid-sentence as Minako bolted up and ran, stumbling, into Makoto's room.  
  
Makoto was just pushing herself into a sitting position trying to ignore the massive pounding inside her brain. Minako was there in not time flat helping her sit up and moving the pillow behind her back. She looked expectantly into Makoto's eyes wanting to see if she was ok. "Thanks Mina-chan," she sat back and lifted her hand to the lump behind her ear and gently probed it with her finger tips. Wincing slightly she opened her eyes to find Minako staring at her intently. "How long have I been out?" she squinted looking out the window seeing it was well into morning.  
  
"Two days," she said quietly. "Is there anything I can get for you? I know you must have the more horrible headache. Do you want some aspirin?" Makoto closed her eyes and nodded a little. She felt like she'd been hit by a bus. Minako came back in with some aspirin and a glass of water.  
  
"Thanks Mina-chan. You don't have to go through all this trouble though.. I'm sure I can mana-"  
  
"Now I don't want to hear any of that. I know you're trying to be all tuff and strong when you really feel as weak as a kitten. We've been friends long enough for me to see through that act. Now you don't have to..." she paused willing herself not to look at the nightstand where the necklace was. "...to pretend anymore," she finished quietly.  
  
Makoto was still much to groggy to catch the underlying meaning in Minako's words. She was also too weak to put up much of a fight. She sagged back into her pillow against the head board and closed her eyes again trying to absorb everything into her brain gently. She felt like if she tried to think she would shatter into a million little Makoto pieces. She just wanted to soak everything in without using energy to gather it herself. It felt good to just relax and be a little bit less than superhuman for awhile. "So tell me what's been going on since I've been knocked out." She smiled and joked, "I don't know how much longer I can keep up this dependant act."  
  
Minako smiled back and continued with the sarcasm. "I'm sure you can find the strength to survive a few more days with it. The real challenge is putting up with me. For some reason Rei and Artemis made me promise 'Nurse Minako' would not help with the recovery, since you aren't really sick and it's a battle injury." She tilted her head to the side lost in her rambling thoughts. "Though I don't know why it would make a difference." Shrugging, she looked back up at Makoto who was mouthing something to Artemis in grateful sort of way. Her eyes narrowed for a moment but another idea distracted her from the exchange. A plan had started to form in Minako's head on how she was going to handle the new situation with Makoto. The smoky ideas started to swirl together and the fog started to take shape. "Let me think-"  
  
"Don't hurt yourself. You want a helmet before you begin?" Makoto teased.  
  
"Oh ha ha. You're so funny Mako-chan." Minako narrowed her eyes in mock anger. "Anyway, about the past two days... I don't think anything major has happened. All of us have been too worried about you to do anything else. No big world events have happened. No local events either. No more youma..." she trailed off for a moment remembering how close Makoto had come to meeting the end of her destiny. She swallowed and tried to gain control of her emotions. She thought she was going to break down again when she felt a gentle touch on her hand.  
  
"I'm alright now Mina-chan. No worries. I'm just glad you're safe." Mina nodded and gave a small smile. "Do you want to talk about it. From the look of it," Makoto grinned and gestured to Minako's mussed hair, "you've been through a bit of hell yourself."  
  
Minako self-consciously tried to smooth down her hair and arrange her clothes. She heard Makoto chuckle and a blush spread across her face. Looking up she laughed too. "I guess I shouldn't bother huh? Do I really look that bad though?"  
  
Makoto smiled softly. "No, you just look like you haven't gotten much sleep. You're still the beautiful Minako you always are. I'm sure all the boys would still line up to ask you out," she added. "Now you want to tell me why you haven't gotten very much sleep?" The concern she had for the blonde was very evident in her eyes.  
  
"Now see, you're doing it again Mako-chan. You've just woken up from being unconscious for three nights and already you're trying to take care of me when you should be relaxing and worrying about yourself."  
  
"And your point?"  
  
"My point is it time to take care of you. I can wait since I can tell you won't let it go. Well talk about it after you've recovered a bit more. You can't tell me your headache is gone already."  
  
"Well I could tell you that..."  
  
"But it wouldn't be the truth Mako-chan, so don't even try it." Makoto relented and grumbled about something under her breath. Minako didn't catch what she said but decided to leave it. She didn't want to argue with the brunette, even if it was harmless, good-natured bickering. "You just let me take care of you for a change." Before Makoto could voice another protest Minako cut in, "You'll just have to suck it up and bear the pampering you're going to receive. I think I know just the thing that will make you feel better." She got up and spun around leaving Makoto to stare after her dumbly.  
  
The throbbing in her head had started to diminish thanks to the aspirin but her body still felt like it had been used as a punching bag. Something seemed a bit different with Minako but she could quite place it. She shrugged it off thinking the injury must have juggled her brain more than she originally thought. She decided that she would let Minako baby her, not that she had much choice. She just liked to pretend she was in control. She couldn't complain though. She had Minako all to herself for awhile. The nicest thing was having her near. She smiled as she thought how quickly she would probably recuperate with Minako's presence. She couldn't help but feel better when her angel was around. She sighed softly and closed her eyes waiting for her return.  
  
Minako came back in a few minutes later and sat on the bed beside her friend. "Mako-chan... you awake?" she whispered softly. Makoto opened her eyes and nodded. "Good. I have everything ready. Think you have enough strength to stand? I'll be here to help you so no worries."  
  
Makoto nodded and gave her a questioning look. Minako stood and pulled the covers back. Makoto was in a pair of green cotton boxers and a button down pajama top. Her hair had been put in a loose braid so the cold compress could be applied without her hair getting tangled. She wondered briefly who had changed her clothes and done her hair but quickly let it go. It wasn't that important, plus it would be too dangerous to think of Minako- well she just wouldn't think about it. She took a deep breath and slowly swung her legs over the edge of the bed. With her feet firmly on her carpeted floor, she let the breath out. That wasn't as bad as she expected. She still had some motor skills. Taking another deep breath, she started to push herself off the bed. She clenched her teeth and she felt every muscle stretch painfully. Minako had an arm around her waist instantly and draped Makoto's arm over her shoulder helping her stand. "So you got me standing, now where are we going to go?"  
  
"To the bathroom. I figured a good long soak in a hot tub would make you feel better." She could also do any other "business" without being embarrassed by asking for help to washroom.  
  
Makoto smiled gratefully and they made their way slowly to the restroom. Once there Makoto looked around and saw the soft light of a few glowing candles. The bath had bubbles in it and smelled like strawberries. "Oh Minako you didn't have to do all this."  
  
"Yes I did. The bright florescent light in here would hurt your eyes; that's why I lit the candles. And you'll find out why the bubbles are needed later. Now can you handle getting into the tub on your own. You're not going to slip and give yourself another egg sized lump behind your other ear are you?"  
  
"No," Makoto chuckled, "I think I can handle it from here." She put her hands on the sink for support and Minako ducked out from under her arm,  
  
"Now don't wash your hair. Just soak for as long as you need and call me back in when you're ready to do that." Makoto gave her a look that clearly asked why she had to call her back in. "The braid has a few knots in it that you won't be able to get out without pulling your hair, and that is just going to cause unnecessary pain. So I'll take it out for you when you're ready." Without another word, she turned and left Makoto standing in the bathroom with an uncertain look.  
  
Makoto had been soaking in the bath for at least half an hour. She was grateful that the PJ top was button down. She doubted she had the balance to pull anything over her head. The bath felt wonderful on her sore body. The water was beginning to cool, she figured she should call Minako back in to untangle her hair. She looked at the bubbles which we almost completely gone. She ran more hot water and added more bubble bath. With a little help by splashing the water with her hands, the bubbles came back to life and covered the surface. With a satisfied grin, Makoto called Minako back in.  
  
Minako entered and for the twentieth time asked herself what in the hell she was doing. "You ready?" she asked and placed a set of fresh clothes on the sink counter. Makoto was already sitting up in the middle of the bath with her knees hugged to her chest modestly. She nodded and Minako knelt next to the tub. She carefully began unraveling the braid making sure she didn't pull her hair. Her fingers worked gently untangling the few knots that plagued the soft brown locks. Makoto felt like she was going to doze off at any moment. It was so soothing to feel Minako's fingers funning through her hair. "You ready for me to wash it?" Minako asked softly.  
  
Makoto's eyes snapped open. "You're going to wash it? Can't I do it myself?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Well you could try but then you'd have to lie back in the water to wet it down and it would get all tangled. Then you would have to sit back up to shampoo it and it would become a bigger mass of knots and tangles. Think about lying back again and trying to rinse it. You know you would pull it and that would cause pain to the bump behind your ear." Minako rationalized. "It would be a lot easier if I did it. All you have to do it sit there while I pour water over your head." She noticed the blush creeping up the back of Makoto's neck. "Oh Mako-chan, I've already proven myself by not peeking at anything when I gave you that back rub. You might as well just relax and enjoy the attention. No offence, but your hair must be a pain to wash with how thick it is. Don't your arms get sore?" Minako giggled trying to lighten the tension that was in the small room.  
  
"Well it is a pain but I'm used to it so really-"  
  
"Close your eyes and hold your breath Mako-chan."  
  
"What?" At the same time she asked, she heard the sound of water filling a very large container behind her and knew what was going to happen. She quickly did as she was told tilting her head back. A moment later warm water was pouring gently over her head wetting down her dark tresses. It took two more times before all of it was drenched. Minako was sitting on the edge of the tub now behind Makoto. She grabbed the shampoo and squeezed a generous amount into her palm. She rubbed her hands together before placing them on the top of Makoto's head. Slowly she began to build a lather by lightly scrubbing Makoto's scalp.  
  
Makoto was in heaven. Her whole body turned into a relaxed pile of goo. Minako's fingers slowly worked through her hair, her touch very delicate, especially around the wound. She felt herself drifting off again into one of those dreams where Minako loved her in the same way.  
  
"Ok Mako-chan, close your eyes and hold your breath. It's time to rinse again." Makoto came out of her fantasy and titled her head back. Minako poured with one hand while combing her fingers through the dark locks making sure it didn't tangle. She had to repeat this process four times but finally her thick mane was rinsed completely. "There are clothes on the sink. You think you're up to having some soup?"

"It's from a can!" Artemis called from the other side of the door. Minako scowled.  
  
"Um sure, that sounds great."  
  
"Good. You're getting better, you didn't try to argue this time. Let's see if we can keep it like that." Minako laughed and moved quickly out of the bathroom.  
  
Makoto lay back in the tub and just stared at the faucet by her feet. '_She's really being extra nice to me. I hope she doesn't feel guilty about me taking that blow for her. I would do it again in a heartbeat. Thank goodness I got there in time. I don't know what I would have done if she had gotten hurt._'  
  
Makoto decided not to think about it and got out of the bath. Once she was dried and changed, she found Minako in the kitchen. Makoto had pulled her hair back in to a loose pony tail at the nape of her neck. She felt completely revitalized from the bath. Her head still hurt and she still felt like she didn't have much strength but at least her body didn't feel like it'd been stomped on by an elephant. She knew her strength would probably start to return once she ate.  
  
Minako filled two bowls with chicken noodle soup. She grabbed some saltine crackers and set them on the table before bringing the steaming soup over. As she sat, she peeked at Makoto through her bangs undetected. Makoto's head was tilted downward as if she was looking at her soup, but Minako saw how her green eyes followed her movements. As they ate their soup, Minako wondered how often the brunette secretly watched her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** This story depicts two girls in love (Makoto and Minako).  
If you have a problem with that please evolve. If not, well it's just an angst filled, unrequited love story, with no real plot. (Revised from original)

**Disclaimer:** The Sailor Moon characters are not mine.  
I'm just using them for my own romantic pleasure.  
I promise I'll put them back as soon as I'm done with them.

* * *

Chapter 6

It had been four weeks since Makoto received the injury from the youma. Since then, Minako had taken every available opportunity to do things with Makoto. They went to the arcade, the movies, the mall, even to a concert at the park. Sometimes the other senshi were with them, other times they were just alone. If Makoto thought it was strange, she didn't comment on it or even show any type of emotion about it one way or the other. She was completely neutral. And that was the thing that was grating on Minako's nerves the most. She had practically been throwing herself at Makoto and still she carried this attitude of detachment. Minako felt like she was banging her head against a cement wall.

Well, at least Minako thought she was being obvious enough. It wasn't too hard to read between the lines if you studied the two together. If she was anymore obvious, she'd be out, and she didn't quite want to be that open yet. Being that Minako was not one for subtlety, the whole affair had become incredibly, emotionally draining for the young blonde. She knew she shouldn't judge, but if Makoto really loved her and really knew her... she should be picking up on these signs. It just seemed right to the blonde that her friend should make the first move. She had set up opportunities and tried to give the taller girl encouragement to confess her true feelings, but her hard work had been dismissed. One thing she hated most was being ignored, and that was essentially what Makoto was doing.  
  
Minako sat on her bed thinking about this, wondering how much longer it would take for Makoto to clue in. "You'd think that she would be looking for these clues," she muttered aloud, "that I like her in return. I mean, I like her and I look for signs from her when I need reassurance. And they are there. It's like..." cocking her head to side, a deep furrow formed between her sculpted brows, "she believes I could never be like that. Oh Mako-chan, sometimes I really want to smack you on the forehead and tell you to open your eyes." Sighing she laid back on her pillow and stared at the ceiling. "But then again there must be a reason she's not letting herself see what's right under her nose." Closing her eyes for a moment, she waited for an epiphany. She opened them again when it didn't come. Minako continuing on her train of thought hoping some spark of inspiration might ignite. "Makoto's always so brave and strong. Why isn't she like that with this?" Again, she waited for an answer from her ceiling. "I might be in the nut house before I get this figured out. Why do you have to be so difficult Kino Makoto?" Minako closed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
She let her mind drift to the time they spent together recently. It wasn't where they went that mattered really, it was just being with her that was so great. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she thought back to the concert in the park. Rei, Amy, and Usagi came with them that evening. All they had to bring was a blanket and sit in the grass, the orchestra provided the rest. Rei and Makoto brought their sleeping bags and spread them out near the back of the crowd. There was nothing to see really and Ami wasn't inclined to being surrounded by a mass of people.  
  
Makoto sat on the outside with Minako beside her. Usagi was in the middle next to Ami and Rei sat at the other end next to her. It was kind of cramped but Minako didn't mind that at all. It gave her chance to be really close to Makoto. The taller girl had stretched her long legs out in front of her and leaned back on her elbows. Minako had one knee drawn up with her arm wrapped around it. The other leg was stretched out in front of her and her corresponding arm was supporting her weight behind her. Her hand was a breath away from Makoto's. All she had to do was turn it sideways and it would be covering her friends. Usagi was sitting Indian style, Ami had her legs tucked under herself, and Rei sat with her knees up with her hands supporting her weight behind her. It would have been a perfect group picture.  
  
The concert was wonderful. The girls whispered to each other every so often, though Minako and Makoto were speaking the most. Minako would turn back to her and smile, whispering something about how the music moved her. "This part is so passionate but soft at the same time. How does the composer know how to make a person feel like that with instruments and notes?"  
  
"I guess you just imagine yourself as the music and try to express yourself through the notes. It's like any art form." Makoto replied.  
  
"Like when you skate? You capture the same emotion when you're skating for yourself. It's beautiful." Minako said in all seriousness.  
  
"Oh you noticed huh?" Makoto chuckled. "I don't see how you could have with all the boys flocking around you. I think you're just trying to be nice to me again," she said blowing off the comment.  
  
"No, seriously... I could never do anything like that. That's why I appreciate art and beauty whenever I encounter it." Minako was staring at a spot where the sleeping bag showed through Makoto's fingers.  
  
"Oh that's not true Mina-chan."  
  
"Well then, name off something I do that can inspire people and evoke emotion like this music does." Minako said and began tracing around the contour of Makoto's hand with her finger.  
  
"Umm... you just... I mean... you..." she stammered and a blush burned across her cheeks. "Just take my word for it..." She was now looking down at her hand and how close Minako's finger was to tracing her skin instead of just around it. She was so lost in thought for a few moments; a longing look had slipped into her eyes. Minako tapped her hand bringing her back from dream-world and stared questionably at her.  
  
Minako came back to the reality of her bedroom. She had a pretty good idea where Makoto's thoughts had gone that day. That dreamy look in her eyes and the blush gracing her features hinted as much. The stammering proved she was trying to hide something.  
  
"You know Mako-chan, one of these days I'm just going to loose all my patience and do something drastic," Minako said to her ceiling. "And then-" she was interrupted by the phone ringing. She looked at the clock as she sprang out of bed. It was just past four in the afternoon. As she ran into the hall she screamed, "I'll Get It!" to anyone in the house who might take it. They all knew it would be for Minako so no one had moved. She reached the phone just before the third ring. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey," it was Makoto's voice on the other end. "I was wondering if you could come out with me to the park tonight. I think it's about time we had a talk."  
  
Minako's face looked like it was about ready to burst with joy. "Yes, sure, no problem. When do you want me there, where are we going to meet?"  
  
Makoto laughed, "Calm down, I was just going to tell you that. We'll me at the swing set at eight. You sure your parents are cool with that? It is kinda late and I don't want to get you in trouble."  
  
"Oh they will be, if not I'll make them." Minako said. 'Wouldn't miss this date for anything,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Ok, see ya then."  
  
"Bye." Minako put the phone back in the cradle. She dashed back into her room and started looking for something to wear though she knew she had four hours to get ready. She had the biggest smile ever plastered on her face. Finally, Makoto had opened her eyes.

- - - - -

Makoto was sitting on one of the swings waiting patiently for Minako. Minako wasn't exactly late; it was just that Makoto was incredibly early. She looked at her watch again and it read 7:56. She was wearing some dark blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. Her baseball cap was pulled low so the brim was just above her eyes. She was holding an object in one hand behind her back.  
  
She looked up as she heard footsteps. Smiling she saw Minako come into view wearing a pair of blue caprice and a light yellow spaghetti strap tank top. She looked great as usual. Makoto let herself drink in the beauty that was Minako. This was how she inspired people, just being herself. Her actions were so elegant that when she moved it reminded Makoto of someone dancing.  
  
"I'm here," Minako said, waving and smiling as she walked up to the swings. "So what's up?"  
  
"Hi," Makoto was smiling but her eyes were serious. She reached out and grabbed the chain of the swing beside her and pulled it towards Minako. "Have a seat."  
  
Minako sat noticing her friend was holding something in her other hand behind her back. She tried to control the knowing look in her eye and the smile that wanted to beam from her face. The necklace was supposed to be a surprise and she wanted to keep it that way. "Ok I'm sitting. Now what's up?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to bring you here and talk, cause... umm... this is where everything happened... and... yeah."  
  
Minako smiled thinking back to the day when she flew off the swing and tackled her. Her smiled faded a bit thinking of the day after that. But it returned when she thought about their trip to the mall. "Yeah I guess it did happen here didn't it."  
  
"Well I think it's time we talked about it Mina-chan. Because, I mean, all this acting..." she paused trying to find the words. "I just don't ... I mean I think... man... I want us to talk about it so it can ... so it can stop."

"Ok, so how exactly did you want to talk about it?" Minako thought it best if Makoto said what she had to say first. It would be easier then and it seemed right.  
  
"Mina-chan... I just want you to be happy. You know that," she looked up and her emerald eyes sparkled with love and sincerity. Minako nodded holding her gaze. Makoto began drowning in the deep blue pools. 'Oh Mina-chan, why do you have to make this so hard for me? But you don't even know what you're doing to me so I can't blame you.' Makoto thought to herself.  
  
Minako could sense the courage that the brunette was trying to build. She knew the confession would be the next words to cross her lips. Oh how she longed to hear those words.  
  
"Minako..." her voice was slightly shaky.  
  
The blonde's heart pounded faster, her eyes closed as she waited for those three little words to wash over her. She heard the soft husky voice speak her name again and she knew now was the moment.  
  
"Minako... I..." Makoto stammered a bit. The look on Minako's face was so indescribable, making her that much more beautiful and making it that much harder for Makoto to speak. Taking a breath and inhaling the soft perfume that she wore had her almost in a daze. But she had to say it; she had to finish. She closed her eyes and finally spoke the words.  
  
"Minako, I think its time you get past this guilt and move on with your life."

Minako's eyes shot open and she looked at Makoto like she grew a second head. She blinked a few times as the words sunk in. The words, which were the wrong words, hit her then, after sinking and thudded in the bottom of her stomach like a dead weight. She closed her eyes and took a breath, trying to sort out what this night was really about. She was so confused. Her mind was flying a mile a minute trying to put everything together.  
  
The epiphany came and her eyes opened again as she figured out what Makoto brought her here for. Her brow began to crease and her eyes began to narrow. Something in her was beginning to splinter and would snap at any moment. Everything she had done, all the time they had spent together, Makoto thought was motivated by guilt. What kind of person did Makoto think she was? Her knuckles were white from gripping the chain of the swing.  
  
Makoto was aware of the emotional change happening inside of Minako. She had no idea why it was happening though. She didn't like Minako being upset and she knew she had somehow caused it. She just wanted to make things right again. She reached out and placed her hand on Minako shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me right now Makoto." Minako's voice was very soft and very dangerous.  
  
Makoto pulled her hand back, pain evident in her eyes. She had no idea what was going on. "Mina-chan..." she whispered softly, "tell me what's wrong-"  
  
Minako looked at her as if she asked the stupidest question in the world. "What's wrong? What's_ wrong_? What's wrong, Makoto, is that you won't open your eyes; that's what's wrong," she snapped. Her temper was blazing and she was trying her very best to bring it under control.  
  
Makoto was hurt and confused. All she wanted to do was make everything better, make everything right again. "Mina-chan if we could just talk." She paused and looked and the blonde who had her eyes closed. She was silent and Makoto took this as a sign to continue. If she could explain herself, things would get better. "I know you feel guilty about me taking that blow for you from the youma, and that's why you have been nice to me for the past couple of weeks. I mean you ignore all the boys and turn them down if they ask you to do anything, just to be with me. I don't want to see you waste your time trying to repay me for what I did. It's part of being a senshi and I would do it again in a second if I had to." She had thought this through many times and stayed her course. "You need to move past this. I'll always be here for you. I'll always be your friend." She finished and watched Minako closely. She could see her temple pulsing as her jaw clenched and unclenched repeatedly. Makoto didn't head its warning and added one last thing. "I'm freeing your from what ever duty you think is owed to me."  
  
Minako bolted out of the swing and stood towering over Makoto. She was absolutely fuming. "Duty? You're _freeing_ me from my **duty**?" Her eyes were blazing and her face was flushed. "That's what you thought all this time." Makoto sat in the swing stunned. She had never seen Minako this mad before. "Gods Makoto, you are so dense and blind." Sarcasm was almost tangibly oozing out of her as she spoke. "Thank you so much for thinking for me and deciding you know what's best. I didn't know you could read minds and I'm terribly impressed." She turned her head and made a grand, sweeping gesture with her arm. "Though what amazes me is how you could tell what I'm feeling by looking through your own eyes instead of mine. You'll have to teach me that trick someday."  
  
Makoto seemed to shrink from the onslaught. Her shoulders hunched over and she bent closer to her knees. Receiving this anger from Minako felt like her insides were being torn apart in a great void of emptiness. She visibly flinched as the biting words struck their mark.  
  
"You want to talk about an act then look at yourself Makoto. You've got one hell of a performance going on there yourself. What's in your hand Makoto, cause I know it's not what I expected it to be."  
  
Makoto was totally confused; the barrage was coming so fast she couldn't sort it out in her head. Her instinct told her to do whatever Minako wanted so she moved her hand from behind her back and revealed a smooth black stone. There was a grove in the center where her thumb lay and she rubbed it slowly. It helped her relax and concentrate.  
  
Minako looked at it and a recognized it from Makoto's dresser. Makoto had explained what it was before so she didn't have to ask. "So why don't you tell me about your act Makoto, just to make sure I have my story right."

Makoto had a blank look on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about Mina-chan. I ju-"  
  
She was cut off from saying anymore by Minako's enraged voice. "The act Makoto, the act where you play the part of my friend though that's not what you want."  
  
Makoto's brow furrowed. She truthfully didn't know what Minako was talking about and a defensive anger began to emerge. "That's not true Minako. I am your friend and I want to be your friend more than anything. I would do anything for you." She stood up, not liking the lies that Minako threw at her.  
  
Minako faced her and poked a finger at her chest. "Of course you would do anything for me. I know that. But being my friend is not the reason for it nor is it what you want more than anything. If it was then you wouldn't have bought me that necklace you keep in your nightstand drawer."  
  
Makoto's eyes were wide and her jaw was slack. She just stared dumb founded. She felt as if her heart had been ripped out and her entire world was coming to an end. The pain and loss she felt at that moment filled her eyes. She only saw how angry Minako was with her. She believed it was because her secret had been found and Minako was disgusted with it. Memories of her old school washed over her. All the hate she received, the torment from the people there. It was all happening again. Everything in her life that she tried so hard to protect was destroyed. All in an instant.  
  
She had to leave. She had to get out of there before the pain crushed her. She turned and ran. She didn't know where she was going. She just knew she had to get out of there. She never heard Minako's voice calling after her or the tread of her footsteps as she tried to keep up. But Makoto was running from the demons that chased her, and no one would be able to catch her.


	7. Chapter 7 Fin

**Note:** This story depicts two girls in love (Makoto and Minako).  
If you have a problem with that please evolve. If not, well it's just an angst filled, unrequited love story, with no real plot. (Revised from original)

**Disclaimer:** The Sailor Moon characters are not mine.  
I'm just using them for my own romantic pleasure.  
I promise I'll put them back as soon as I'm done with them.

* * *

Makoto was sitting under an overpass somewhere. A few cars passed over head but other than that, it was relatively quite. She sat in the dark shadows with her knees drawn up and her arms hugging them close. She was safe her for the moment. Safe from the demons of her past that followed her. She felt numb and welcomed it. The pain was so much harder to bear.  
  
The memories crept up on her again but she was too tired to fight them now. She let them envelop her as the void inside her grew.

- - - - -  
  
She had always been protective of her friends at school. She didn't like people teasing them or using them and she was tuff enough to 'persuade' people to do otherwise. She was definitely a tom boy, but she didn't like the boys. She liked playing with the girls and being their champion and hero. But she knew she never really fit in with the girls either. They were her friends, but she could never be fully apart of that clique.  
  
As she got older, her friends often asked her why she didn't have a crush on any of the boys. She answered them honestly. "I don't like any off them. They're all rude and gross." A few of her friends snickered but left it at that. As more time went by the question was asked more frequently and she felt herself slipping away from that group of friends though she didn't know why they were pulling away. Half of them had boyfriends already and those that didn't had crushes on others. Makoto never developed a crush though.  
  
She learned from her friends that with boyfriends always comes heart ache. They would run to her when their love would dump them. Makoto would always be there to console and say how rotten men were and how ya just didn't need them. It always made them feel better. But after a week, they would be with some new boyfriend or have another crush. Her growth spurt came way earlier than the rest of her friends and stood towering over most of them. She had to wear a male uniform because the female ones just didn't fit. She actually liked the boy's uniform better... until all the whispering started.  
  
She knew it was there though she didn't know what was being said. She would walk by groups of people and they would suddenly get quite. After she was passed then there would be whispering and maybe some giggling. For the most part, she tried to ignore it. She didn't understand what the big deal was.  
  
Then there was the day she was walking to class and she passed a boy who she didn't really know and didn't care to know. He was a jerk and thought he was something special. As she walked passed, he muttered something under his breath and his friends laughed. Makoto didn't catch what it was but she spun around and confronted him.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"You are freak."  
  
"What did you call me?" She stomped over to him; her eyes narrow slits.  
  
"You heard me freak. Now get away from me before I catch your disease dyke." He didn't see the fist flying at him till it connected with his face.  
  
That's when the fighting started. Throughout the year, she was called more names. She lost more friends. She was ostracized from everyone. She felt truly alone for the first time since her parents died. Schools began to shuffle her around, but the rumors still followed her. Even when she found a female school uniform that fit, at some point a comment about her sexuality would come up.

She was on the verge of being expelled from her third school for fighting when the counselor called her in to discuss why she was getting into so many fights. She told her that she had to, to defend her honor. She never picked any of the fights, but she couldn't just walk away from what they said. In not so many words, she told her how the other students were harassing her. When the counselor told her to ignore them and just have fun with her other friends, Makoto said she didn't have any. Taking all this into account the decision was made to transfer her to Juuban Jr. High. There she could get a fresh start.  
  
She had another chance. She could make new friends and they never had to know about anything from her past. She would act boy crazy and do feminine things and no one would think she was a freak. She would have new friends and do what ever it took to keep them. And so began her new life.

That life was over now though. This was much worse than the last time though. This time she had been in love with someone, who was also her closest friend. '_I must be a freak. Everything that's around me gets destroyed. Its just better if I wasn't around anyone at all._' She stayed there all night, curled under the overpass out of view. - - - - - 

Minako had been searching everywhere for Makoto but could find no trace of her. She was extremely worried and blamed herself for this happening. She doubted she would ever forget the pain she had seen in Makoto's eyes.  
  
Minako decided not to call the other senshi to search for Makoto. Too many questions would be asked. She went back to Makoto's apartment for a few hours hoping she would at some point show up there, but the wait was in vain. She kicked herself mentally for wasting so much time. It was getting late, and she'd have to go home soon, or else her parents wouldn't let her leave the house whenever she needed to anymore.  
  
"Dammit Makoto." Minako sighed in frustration. "Where are you?"  
  
Minako was in her bedroom, pretending to be asleep. She racked her brain trying to figure out where Makoto could have gone. Her mind was drawing a blank, there was no way she'd find Makoto if she didn't want to be found._ 'If only I could talk to her-_' she sat straight up in bed and smacked her forehead. _'Stupid baka head. You have your communicator_.'  
  
She scrambled out of bed and changed into a pair of old jeans and a dark shirt. She looked at the clock as she grabbed her communicator and saw it was already past two in the morning. Quietly, she snuck out of her room through the window, as she was accustomed to. Once on the street she opened her "compact" and pressed a few buttons. She doubted Makoto would answer a call if she tried. She just hoped the green eyed girl had forgotten about it and it was still turned on. A few moments later and a small dot came on her screen. Minako sigh with relief. The homing device was operational, now she just had to follow that little bleep.  
  
She sent up another silent prayer that Makoto was alright and began her search again.  
  
She felt a soft, warmth flowing from her shoulder. In her foggy state of mind, it made her realize how cold the rest of her body was. She felt heavy as she tried to pull herself closer to the soft voice that was calling her name. The weighted sleep began to dissipate as the voice grew louder, though it was still soothing. She wished to wrap herself in that voice and never wake up again. That voice was safe. She opened her eyes slowly wanting to see the owner of the angelic voice. Green eyes met blue and locked for what could have been an eternity. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she saw her angel again, for a moment forgetting what had happened that night.  
  
Makoto was curled up on her side with Minako crouched over, her knees drawn up almost to her chin. She looked so small, and fragile like that. Minako helped her sit up and wrapped an arm around her waist. She frowned as Makoto began to shiver.  
  
Makoto felt so entirely drained. She didn't want to move from the warm embrace and thought about falling back to sleep. She wondered what had made her feel this way and mentally shook the cobwebs from her brain. She remembered meeting Minako at the park, how great she looked and that killer smile. She remembered talking for a while and then... then the argument.  
  
Her brow creased and she stiffened. The dead weight smashed into her gut again as she remembered the anger Minako had at finding out her true feelings. She clenched her jaw biting back tears and tried to pull away from the blonde.  
  
Minako kept her arm firmly in place and whispered softly against her shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere Mako-chan, not until we work things out."  
  
Makoto stopped trying to pull away. The fact of the matter was it took all her strength and focus to keep herself from crying. She was not going to show her weakness in front of Minako. She didn't think she could take the humiliation that would come afterwards. Closing her eyes tightly she sat there holding the bare threads of her composure. She would have to speak soon, if only to tell Minako to leave and she knew if she didn't get a grip on herself, she wouldn't be able to say a word with out breaking down.  
  
Minako waited patiently, giving her the time she needed. Finally, Makoto took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Minako will you please just leave me alone." Her voice was quiet and strained.  
  
"Not until you give me a good reason why I should."  
  
Makoto swallowed hard. "Because you shouldn't be around a freak like me."  
  
"That's not a good enough reason for me because I know you aren't a freak and whoever told you that needs a Venus Crescent Beam up the ass. So it looks like I'm staying till we get this all sorted out." Minako gently took Makoto's hand in her own and squeezed it reassuringly. "Now tell me what made you run off like that."  
  
Makoto just stared down at their hands. She could count how many times she just wanted to reach out and do this. She was very confused as to what was happening. She knew Minako wasn't vindictive so she didn't come to laugh in her face or kick her while she was down. But she was so angry earlier. Why was she holding her hand if she was so angry about the whole thing. She looked up at Minako, "Aren't you angry and disgusted about finding out my true feelings for you?"  
  
"No, is that what you thought?" Minako asked with a concerned look.  
  
Makoto looked down again. She didn't want to talk. She had already spent her night grieving; she had had enough of it. Her face turned into a stony mask, and she sat silent, not looking at Minako.  
  
Minako felt her tall friend shutting her out. She knew she couldn't let that happen. "Mako-chan would you just talk to me please?" The brunette sat there unmoving and quiet. "Will you at least look at me then?" In response, Makoto hunched her shoulders up further. Minako took a deep breath and tried to think of another course of action. Even if she declared her love, she doubted Makoto would believe her.  
  
Makoto sat there lost in her own thoughts. She was being ripped apart inside and the last thing she wanted was for Minako to know how much it hurt. All the pain from being laughed at in school was flooding her brain. She didn't want Minako to experience that. Couldn't she see that being around her was just going to cause her grief?  
  
Minako tried to speak to her again. "I know that you care a great deal for me Mako-chan. Why can't we just talk about it? Tell me why you've said nothing of this to me for so long." She grabbed Makoto's shoulder trying to make her face her.  
  
Makoto looked up with cold eyes that held anger and pain. "Because I don't want you to become like me. I don't want you to go though what I did." Her voice was low and flat.  
  
Minako was stunned for a moment. She could see the pain Makoto was carrying but she still didn't know the cause. She could see it ran deep though. "Mako-chan, my feelings for you are very strong, more than just friendship."  
  
Before she could continue, Makoto interrupted. "No. I don't want you caring for me like that. It will only bring you misery." Her voice was husky with emotion. "Just walk away Minako, and pretend you know nothing of this before you get hurt."  
  
"I think I can make my own decisions on which risks I will take Mako-chan. You are trying to protect me from something but I still have yet to understand what exactly that is."  
  
Makoto's voice took a hard edge, not listening to the rest of what the blonde was saying. "Can you really Minako? Can you really endure the harassment that will come with being involved with me? The hate?" She looked down at her boots holding back angry tears.  
  
Minako quietly absorbed this. Makoto silently fumed. It would be so much easier if Minako just left things the way they were before. She would not let Minako get hurt over her. She didn't deserve that. She deserved someone normal. She deserved a stable life, not one that was a magnet for hate and prejudice.  
  
Minako's soft voice brought her out of her thoughts. "You're scared Mako-chan. I don't think I've ever seen you like this. But you aren't alone anymore. Don't you see that?" She reached out and gently brushed a lock of soft chestnut hair behind Makoto's ear. The blonde let her fingers trail along her jaw line till she could tilt Makoto's chin up towards her. Minako looked into those deep green eyes and whispered, "I'm with you now. You don't have to face anything alone. Together we can stare anything down."

A single tear slipped down Makoto's cheek. "But I don't want to put you through that Mina-chan..." her voice was rough with emotion, "I love you too much to ruin your life."  
  
Minako leaned forward, her voice barely audible as she breathed against Makoto's lips. "You can only make my life complete. You fill the empty void in my heart that grew when realizing every moment without you to love was wasted. What people can say to hurt me is nothing compared the pain of being without you. I love you and I don't want to be without you."  
  
Makoto was speechless. She didn't dare start to hope but her heart was quickly gaining control of her thoughts. She doubted she was ever more afraid in her life than she was at that moment. She not only risked her own heart but Minako's as well. But with Minako being so close, her greatest dream within reach, she felt stronger. The crystal blue eyes drew her in and she felt safe as Minako's love enveloped her. She surrendered to her heart and closed her eyes. Her destiny was sealed as the petal soft brush of Minako's lips was felt against her own. She was with her angel.


End file.
